You Don't Care
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: A oneshot about how different people love in different ways. Idk I liked the idea so please read & review!


**Next oneshot! It kind of reminds me of a Good Luck Charlie episode :/. Oh well. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jack's POV:

I have a girlfriend. Her name is Kim Crawford. She likes pie more than cake. She likes chocolate more than vanilla. She hates mint chocolate chip ice cream. She really likes peaches. **(A/N I'm just making this up.)** She always does her homework. She's never been to the principal's office because she was in trouble. She's never gotten anything lower than a B. She always answers her phone at the second ring. Her favorite color is pink. She likes Hello Kitty. She loves ketchup. She has an iPhone 6s. She wears cherry lip gloss. She likes to skate board. She's a black belt in karate. She's had three boyfriends before me. She knows everything about the boyfriends.

I know everything about Kim. She doesn't know anything about me. She barely knows I exist. She doesn't care about me. I'm not exaggerating. Visit the dojo for a day.

"Hey, Kim," I said sweetly.

"Oh, hi, Jack. Milton! Eddie! Jerry! Rudy! Milton, you've improved on that move. Eddie, you're eating vegetables. Yay! Jerry, are you wearing deodorant? Up top! Rudy, you're looking happy today. Something good happen?" Kim said smiling at them. "Oh, and Jack, nice to see you."

They all crowded around Kim, talking about how well she knows them. Because she knows them. She doesn't know _me_.

"Hey, Jack, for our date later, do you want to go to that store which is known for its nuts?"

"I'm allergic to nuts, Kim," I said.

"Oh...sorry. I didn't know."

"I told you yesterday!"

"Sorry."

I sighed, exasperated. See?

My girlfriend doesn't know a thing about me. She doesn't care about me. Now, in case y'all are wondering (c'mon, my girlfriend would say 'y'all') how me and Kim got together, it's actually pretty sweet. I liked her, and I guess I figured she liked me.

I was right. Kim Crawford had a crush on me. So when I asked her out, she said yes. But I soon found that she didn't care about our relationship. I did, but she didn't, it seemed.

So, now here we are.

"C'mon, Jack, let's go to Falafel Phil's. I want to spend more time with you!" Kim said, smiling with that angelic smile she has. And that is why I fell for her.

"We all can go!" Milton said.

"Milton, it's a _date_. Kind of an alone thing," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, we have a date later, so let's just have an outing with the guys," Kim said.

"That's total swag yo!" Jerry said.

When we got to Phil's, I sat next to my girlfriend. Jerry sat next to Milton on the other booth and Eddie sat in an extra seat pulled up.

"So, Mr. Jack Brewer, are you excited for your next karate tournament?" asked Jerry.

"Your last name is _Brewer_?" asked Kim, her mouth wide open.

"Yeah...As my girlfriend you should've known that," I said.

"Sorry. My last name's-"

"-It's Crawford, I _know_. Because I know everything about you. But you know nothing about me. I doubt you even care about our relationship! This relationship probably means nothing to you! How come you know all your old boyfriends but not me!" I was frustrated, you can tell.

She just stared at me.

And ha ha, that's what's been going on for the last fifteen minutes. Awkward silence.

"So...uh...I'm going to get some cafeteria food with Marge the lunch lady," says Jerry awkwardly as he left.

Any other day, we'd look at him like he's crazy. But not now. Not when Kim has some explaining to do. Why won't she answer? She really doesn't care...and that confirmed it for me. Why did I end up liking such a heartless girl?

Kim clears her throat and gets up slowly. "That's what you think, Jack? That I don't care about our relationship?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Come with me," she says. She drags me to her house. Which I know the address of. Which I know where she keeps the spare house key of. She lets me in and takes me into her room. On one wall, there's a bunch of photos. Of us, together. And they're taped on the wall in the shape of a heart. And there's a date on each.

She picks up one and flips it over. On the back, there's a description of what happened in the picture. Then she picks up a glittery scrapbook. She hands it to me.

I flip through the pages. There are more pictures and they look pretty nice in Kim's scrapbook. And the pictures are of us. Kim and I have had many times. She's asked for pictures. I've got a lot of photos, too. I never thought Kim actually kept the photos.

Then she gives me her phone. "The password is 'Jack's girlfriend,'" she tells me. I type in the password, thinking she's joking. But she's not. The phone unlocks. And the wallpaper is a photo of us together. On the calendar, she's marked the dates of all our dates and she's also noted the dates of when we got together, our first kiss, and other milestones.

"Wow," I say.

"Jack, just because I don't pay attention to your personal things doesn't mean I don't care about you or our relationship," she says.

"But you hardly know me!"

"I do know a lot of things about you. You bite your lip when you're nervous, your eyes shine when you're happy, when you're about to cry your lip starts to quiver and you pinch yourself. When you're lying you run your hands through your hair and scratch the back of your neck. Whenever you come up to me, your footsteps sound like a careful elephant's. You prefer intertwined hands over palm to palm. I can tell when you're on guard, too. I know you. I may not know those things about you that I have to ask for. But I observe. You like red over blue, black over red. You prefer metal forks to plastic and you like walking on my right more than my left. Can you tell me all that stuff about me?"

I'm speechless. I didn't know she cared so much.

"I also have a short attention span and not the best memory, in case you're wondering why I forgot about the nuts. I'm not exactly into talking relationships as I am the comforting kind. I don't know, I guess," she shrugs.

"You do know me! Even my mom couldn't tell all those things about me," I say, flabbergasted.

"Yeah. And can you tell me the exact time and place we met?" she asks.

"Uh...cafeteria, lunch. Apple...?" I say, unsure.

"10:59 AM, the school cafeteria five feet away from the lunch line. It was mold day. It was lunch, and I had a red delicious apple."

I can't say how shocked I am. My girlfriend, Kim, actually cares about me.

"Yeah huh I do."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Duh."

"Oh...oops?"

"We still on for that date tonight?"

"Yup."

"'Kay, see you then, Bewer."

"It's _Brewer_."

"Sorry!"

And that is my very interesting girlfriend.

 **Idk what this is. It's really weird. I just randomly wrote this...I was playing piano and BAM I thought of Kim asking: "Your last name is Brewer?" And then this happened. So... yeah. I hope you liked it! And I'm realizing that my oneshots aren't getting many reads. :'(. Oh well. I like writing them so they're gonna keep being written. Thanks for reading if you've gotten this far !**

 **Reviews would be appreciated :)  
**

**-Elle**


End file.
